


Broken

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: She's broken. Curtis notices.
Kudos: 7





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains self-harm. Please turn back if that triggers you.

  
Curtis is on his usual stroll down the tail end of the train, making sure everything is going his normal ways. He smells blood, hears some stiffened cries.   
The past days had been rough. No protein bars and just barely enough water for all of them.

  
He stops in front of the closed off bunk bed, taking a deep breath before slowly opening the dirty curtain. A muffled cry from the person inside escapes the bunk. 

  
„Oh, Charlene. What have you done?“ Curtis asks. His voice is filled with concern and a ton of worry. He stares at her. In her right hand she’s holding a piece of scrap metal, the left one is covered in fresh blood.

  
Charlene is a train baby. Her mother died a few years ago, leaving her completely alone. She just turned 15 a couple weeks ago. Curtis always thought she was a fighter. That she was doing well for being in this particular situation.

  
He was wrong. And he slowly realized that.  
Carefully he joined her bunk, pulling her close. „Oh my sweet girl…“ he whispers into her ear as she starts to sob in his embrace. 

Curtis stays with her. The whole night. Taking care of her arm and talking to her as she slowly opens up. Showing him her body that is covered in scars. 

  
He takes her with him in the morning. Making sure she stays by his side. He wouldn’t let her harm herself anymore. Not under his watch.   
Slowly her scars start to heal. And she gets stronger. Mentally and physically. He trains her. One day she’d become his secret weapon. She would be the x factor in his revolution. 


End file.
